Ojos cerrados
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Matsumoto tiene el día libre en la academia por lo que se dedica a pasear por el Seireitei. Para su sorpresa se encuentra a Gin "dormido" bajo la sombra de un árbol así que decide observarlo más de cerca.


**Pairing**: GinxRangiku

**Aclaratoria**: Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: K

**Palabras**: 737.

**Summary**: Matsumoto tiene el día libre en la academia por lo que se dedica a pasear por el Seireitei. Para su sorpresa se encuentra a Gin "dormido" bajo la sombra de un árbol así que decide observarlo más de cerca…

Este fic se me ocurrió después de terminar de jugar una parte del modo historia de un juego de Bleach donde Hitsugaya le preguntaba a Gin que sí en verdad podía ver con los ojos así. Así que pensé en la idea de cómo sería Ichimaru dormido y vi que no había mucha diferencia y eso me causó gracia.

Sigo escribiendo de esta pareja porque es mi favorita junto con el IshiHime. Para mí esta pareja es super cannon

[spoiler]No entiendo, cómo T.K. fue tan cruel de dejar a la pobre Matsumoto sola snif snif[/spoiler]

**Ojos Cerrados**

El viento refrescaba la tibia mañana que se posaba sobre el Seireitei junto a los rayos del sol que caían con esplendor sobre los tejados de los escuadrones y la academia; y para suerte de la joven Rangiku Matsumoto, no habían tenido clases ese día. Por lo que buscaba cualquier idea para pasar su tiempo libre y descansar, ya que su agenda había estado muy ocupada con la cantidad de quehaceres atrasados que llevaba encima. Pero ahora que había salido de todo, no tendría que pensar en cosas tan aburridas por el momento.

Después de haber peinado su cabellera rubia casi anaranjada que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y de colocarse su kimono negro habitual, se dispuso a caminar por los alrededores de la Sociedad de Almas, saludando a todo con el que se encontrase. Para fortuna de ella, su personalidad espontánea la había ayudado a relacionarse con sus compañeros shinigamis, sin contar con su peculiar belleza que dejaba embobado a más de un individuo masculino.

Sin embargo, la razón de la mayor parte de sus pensamientos parecía ignorarla completamente: Ichimaru Gin. Y eso que en algunas ocasiones se lo encontraba merodeando por los rincones más inhóspitos de los escuadrones; pero éste apenas le dedicaba unas palabras de saludo y cortesía para desaparecer sin dejar rastro, cosa que le molestaba totalmente a ella.

La rubia de ojos grisáceos no sabía a qué se debía ese comportamiento de su amigo de infancia. Gin había cambiado con ella de un momento a otro, pero más notorio desde que ella había sido víctima de un ataque que la dejó en grave estado de salud; luego de ese suceso, todo cambió para ellos de manera radical. Desde que el joven de ojos rasgados se hiciera shinigami no lo veía mucho, apenas cuando ingresó ella en el Seireitei fue que logró verlo de lejos. Por eso, Matsumoto lo extrañaba, y deseaba devolver el tiempo para no tener que sentir esas emociones.

Rangiku suspiró con resignación y movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos deprimentes de su mente. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, dispuesta a sentarse bajo su sombra se dio cuenta de que alguien yacía acostado boca arriba ya, y no era cualquier persona sino el miembro del quinto escuadrón: Gin Ichimaru.

La chica se acercó sigilosa pero a la vez curiosa a verlo más de cerca. El joven de piel blanquecina vestía su habitual uniforme negro de shinigami y dormía plácidamente bajo el follaje del roble; o eso era lo que parecía. Matsumoto se colocó frente a él verificando si de verdad estaba dormido, ya que como sus ojos siempre estaban cerrados era difícil saberlo. Viendo que el muchacho no emitía movimiento alguno, se acercó más hacia él para así poder observarlo más detenidamente. Aunque en su interior admitía sentirse incómoda espiándolo de esa forma, para ella era la primera vez que lo encontraba en esas circunstancias, así que no podía evitar que su curiosidad desbordara inquieta por los poros de su blanca piel.

Tan distraída estaba en su labor que no se dio cuenta que su compañero no estaba para nada dormido, cuando en un rápido movimiento le robó lo que para ambos sería su primer beso. Fue profundo pero a la vez tan fugaz que en pocos segundos ya Ichimaru se había apartado de ella viéndola con su enorme sonrisa zorruna. Los primeros minutos la rubia se quedó levemente ruborizada y aturdida por el cúmulo de sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta que saliendo de su shock inicial le recriminó con la mirada la acción del albino.

—¡Gin! ¡Eso no fue justo! ¡Me has dado un buen susto! ¡Se suponía que estabas dormido!

—Sí, pero ahora ves que no lo estoy Rangiku-san —le respondió Gin burlón como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Además, Rangiku-san, es malo espiar a las personas cuando están durmiendo. Me has arruinado el buen sueño que tenía. Debías recompensarlo de alguna forma, ¿no crees?

—Espera, seguro que no te estabas haciendo el dormido. No me sorprendería de ti, como siempre andas con los ojos así cualquiera se puede confundir —intentó excusarse la joven e intentando voltear el marcador a su favor.

—Quién sabe, Rangiku-san... Quién sabe... —le contestó el albino con picardía antes de desaparecer con su shumpo dejando a una Rangiku Matsumoto totalmente confundida y molesta.

—¡Gin idiota! ¡Me has vuelto a tomar el pelo!

Espero que les haya gustado… ya saben cómo hacerme saber sus opiniones! Así que no tengan temor! Saludos y gracias por leer =) Si tuve errores de dedos me podrían decir, como lo escribí en el celular xD


End file.
